Traditional display panels generally have sealants disposed at the edges of the display panels. The sealant is used for sealing the display panel for preventing the liquid crystal molecules from leaking.
For the purpose of promoting display quality, the sealant is generally designed to be very narrow in the traditional technical solution in order to comply with the requirement of a narrower frame.
However, considering the sealing property of the display panel, the tendency to narrow down the sealant is limited because the display panel cannot be sealed effectively by the excessively narrow width of the sealant. Therefore, the width of the sealant cannot be further narrowed, and the display quality of the display panel cannot be further promoted.
Furthermore, the traditional sealant generally has spacers disposed therein. The spacers are formed by main materials, such as melamine resin and polystyrene resin, which have a compressive ratio higher than that of the photo spacers disposed within the active area. Therefore, compression is more serious within the regions of the sealant, which results in less cell gaps in the regions where the sealant is disposed than that in the active area, so that mura occurs in the regions where the sealant is disposed.
It is therefore necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology as described above.